My Bloody Valentine
by ImmatureTeen
Summary: Séptimo año: Voldemort derrotado, NEWTS en camino, Ron y Hermione rompen, alguien consuela a Hermione...REVIEW! CAP 3 ARRIBA
1. InTrOdUcCiÓn

Era de noche del domingo, ultimo de Agosto (perdon no recuerdo cuantos dias tiene agosto:p) y ella estaba sumamente nerviosa por que al día siguiente lo volvería a ver. Daba vueltas en su habitación, revisando una lista de las cosas que necesitaba para la escuela, pero en realidad solo la miraba sin poner atención a lo escrito porque su mente no estaba ahí, sino a miles de kilómetros de ahí enfocada solo en un chico que para esa hora seguramente ya estuviese dormido.  
  
Ese verano fue un tormento para Hermione, no escribió para nada a sus amigos Harry y Ron, no porque no quisiera, sabía que él aún estaba dolido aunque esa actitud orgullosa demostraba lo contrario. La última vez que lo había visto ella misma confirmó que en verdad le había dolido, y no podía negar que ella se murió al decírselo, pero seguramente fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado.  
  
Al final del curso anterior, el trío maravilla junto con el grupo que habían estado preparando durante casi dos años(Dumbledore´s Army, según mi traducción es el Ejército de Dumbledore, ya que leí el kinto libro en inglés, así que si estoy ekivokada diganme) derrotaron al fin a Voldemort, de paso a todos sus aliados. Harry al fin vengando a sus padres y a su padrino, con un coraje así hubiera sido imposible no acabar con el lado oscuro, además de la ayuda de quienes ya dije. Ganaron el Premio por Colaboraciones Especiales al Colegio, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que vino después. Vino mucha fama y reconocimiento de la gente hacia ellos, ganaron un muy buen dinero y una beca a una academia de aurores. Claro, derrotar al señor tenebroso no era cosa de todos los días. Hubo grandes celebraciones y a la gente ya se les podía ver caras alegres y sonrientes, ya no preocupadas, que expresaban terror, que temían por sus vidas y por lo que ocurriera después.  
  
Pero no todo fue mil sobre hojuelas, lamentablemente hubo demasiadas muertes, sin contar las de los mortífagos (la mayoría había muerto, los que no, quedaron de mentes por tanta maldición cruciatus y otros fueron besados por los dementotes, que ya habían regresado al lado del Ministerio), también hubo muertes y tortura de mucha gente inocente.  
  
Ese fue un gran golpe para toda la comunidad mágica, pero mientras algunos celebraban y otros estaban de luto, ellos estaban destrozados. Ni un año llevaban de noviazgo y había sido suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de que no funcionaban como pareja y volvieron a ser amigos. Pero ya no fue lo mismo, porque una semana antes de salir del colegio, el trío y el "Dumbledore´s Army" fue elogiado y tuvieron tiempo para estar con la gente que quisiera agradecerles. Esa semana fue horrible, porque pasaron más tiempo juntos como nunca lo habían hecho, pero lamentablemente ya no eran pareja y apenas se miraban a los ojos. Ron no se molestó en invitarla a su casa, no porque no quisiera, él anhelaba que fuera y se arreglaran las cosas, pero no tenía valor de invitarla después de lo ocurrido. De todas formas, ella sabía que siempre era bienvenida ahí, y además Ginny le había preguntado que si se hospedaría en La Madriguera, a lo que Hermione sospechó que Ron había mandado a su hermana porque después de oír su respuesta se había levantado violentamente y retirado, no llegando hasta la torre Gryffindor después de medianoche. Pero después cambió su opinión y pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas porque no podía negar que era difícil poder olvidarlo.  
  
Mientras recordaba todo esto, al fin terminó de empacar y cerró su baúl, cayendo a la cama y quedando profundamente dormida sin saber que la persona en la que había estado pensando todas las vacaciones no podía dormir porque estaba mucho más nervioso que ella  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ahora si les pediré review en este fic, :P. Necesito saber su opinión plis!! Es algo corto este primer cap, pero como dice es la intro. Creo que lo hice muy a la carrera...es que estoy ansiosa por empezar ya!! Bueno, chaito!!  
  
[ImmatureTeen]  
  
El sol apenas salía de entre el horizonte y sus rayos ya lograban colarse por los ventanales de un dormitorio que albergaba a tres somnolientas brujas . Una chica de ojos azules, delgada, estatura media, cabello rubio oscuro (N/A:jeje, un color que se me acaba de ocurrir) y tez muy blanca se levantó de su cama y fue hasta el baño. Otra chica, pero ésta blanca con un bronceado muy seductor, ojos miel y cabello negro muy largo, abrió sus ojos y dio un gran bostezo, sin levantarse de la cama. La tercera, se acercó hacia 


	2. Comienzo

Hermione se despertó aquella mañana al alba, con grandes ojeras pues había dormido muy poco. Aún faltaban unas cuatro horas para que abandonara su casa y fuera a la estación King's Cross, así que para entretenerse se puso a leer un libro, no avanzo mucho pues no se podía concentrar y se le ocurrió darle a su cuarto un estilo diferente.  
  
En realidad no había hecho nada cuando el reloj marcó las 9 y media, pues sólo miraba las fotos que había en una repisa arriba de su cama, y otras fotos que había en el tocador. Aquellos momentos estaban marcados en su alma y no necesitaba observar las fotografías, solo que había una gran diferencia; en las fotos ella parecía estar muy contenta con sus amigos Ron y Harry, en su interior no estaba tan feliz. Cuando el reloj marcó las 10, despertó de su trance y se alistó para irse. 15 minutos después su madre tocó la puerta.  
  
Hermione, ¿estás lista, cariño?  
  
Este...si mamá, ahora bajo – le contestó mientras se quitaba una blusa con rápidez y se ponía otra, viéndose al espejo y sentirse inconforme. No era que con esa ropa fuera a llegar a al andén 9 3/4 , se supone debería llevar puesto su uniforme y sus insignias de Prefecta y Premio Anual, pero estaba probando la ropa que llevaría. Hermione salió de su cuarto con su baúl, que estaba muy pesado y cuando se asomó a las escalaras, su padre la ayudo a bajarlo. Al llegar a la sala Crookshanks produjo un leve maullido y la siguió hasta el auto, donde su madre esperaba sonriente.  
  
***  
  
¡Hola, Hermione! – alguien la saludó detrás suyo, la chica volteó y se encontró con una pelirroja, a la que antes tenía que agachar su mirada para verla, pero ahora estaban casi de la misma estatura.  
  
Hola Ginny – dijo, al instante en que se daban un abrazo de amigas que no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo. – Tenía tantas ganas de verte, ya se me hacía eterno el 1 de septiembre.  
  
¿Qué tal las vacaciones, eh? – le preguntó amistosamente, caminando hacia el tren.  
  
No estuvieron mal ¿y que me cuentas de las tuyas? – sonrió Hermione, sabía que Ginny no las había pasado nada mal.  
  
Estupendas, no sabes....tantas cosas que hicimos...Bill y Charlie fueron de visita y trajeron... - Hermione no pudo saber que era lo que habían traído sus hermanos, porque alguien había salido de un compartimiento. El chico bajó la mirada (esta alto jeje) que escondía un poco detrás de unas redondas gafas. Hermione ya extrañaba esa cara, se abalanzó contra él.  
  
Si...sabía que había escuchado sus voces... - pronunció, respondiendo el abrazo de Hermione.  
  
¡Harry! Tenía tantas ganas de verte...  
  
Jeje...yo también... – Harry se sonrojó levemente, se separaron y Harry señaló la puerta. – Aquí es... – abrió la puerta para que las chicas pudieran pasar, la primera en entrar fue Hermione, y se quedó congelada. Tarde o temprano se lo iba a encontrar, no tenía porque ponerse así, Ginny entró y la empujo para que tomara asiento y así ella poder entrar. La castaña solo dio un paso adelante, pero como fue suficiente para que Ginny se sentara, no quiso insistir, Harry entró al final, cerrando la puerta.  
  
¿Todavía no terminan? – preguntó Ginny, rodando los ojos. Hermione supuso que se refería al juego de ajedrez que Ron estaba mirando, según el muy concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de quien había llegado. Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
No...Ginny, crees que esto es de cuestión rá... – Ron, que para contestarle a su hermana había utilizado un tono desesperado que se reflejaba en la cara, relajó sus músculos al levantar la mirada, viendo quien estaba ahí. Subió lentamente la mirada, pues estaba sentado, y terminó observando los ojos de Hermione, que no se habían despegado de el desde que había entrado. Siendo muy obvio, volvió con suspicacia al ajedrez que tenía enfrente.  
  
Este...Ron, no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que hiciste algún movimiento que no debías ... – dijo Harry aún con la ceja levantada. El chico ya había mejorado mucho sus técnicas de ajedrez, y como no, jugando 7 siete años con Ron no se esperaba otra cosa.  
  
No, Harry como crees – le contestó, poniéndose rojo.  
  
Bueno pues...creo que el tren está a punto de partir...yo...yo iré al compartimiento de perfectos, los veo más tarde. – Hermione salió casi volando, dejando que la puerta diera un portazo. Ron se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros.  
  
Supongo que debo hacer lo mismo...terminaremos luego, Harry.- y con esto el también salió. Pero al momento en que lo hacía, una multitud entraba.  
  
Disculpen...podemos sentarnos aquí?  
  
Claro – contestó Ginny sonriente a Luna, dos chicas más de Ravenclaw, y a (para placer de Harry) Cho.  
  
Hum...¡Cho! – le sonrió Harry, no evitando ponerse muy nervioso y algo rojo de la cara. Harry y Cho llevaban un año de novios, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que era ella con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, ya estaban en su último año y era tiempo de que se moviera y le pidiera que se casara con él, claro no tenía el valor suficiente, pero de algún modo algún día lo tendría y se lo propondría. Por parte de Cho, ella también lo amaba y soñaba con casarse con él. Sus problemas del quinto año ya se habían solucionado y los habían borrado de sus mentes, para así ocupar el hermoso presente que estaban viviendo.  
  
Cho también le sonrió a Harry, dejando a la vista sus enfilados y blancos dientes. Harry sintió como se estaba derritiendo y no pensó en lo que hacía, por impulso condujo a Cho fuera de ese compartimiento y la llevó al pasillo.  
  
Mejor así – dijo Ginny, rodando los ojos y cerrando la puerta. Le encantaba molestar a Harry y a Ron cuando se ponían nerviosos al ver a sus novias...aunque a Ron no lo molestaría por el momento. Ginny había olvidado a Harry hacía casi tres años atrás, y ahora lo veía como un muy buen amigo y viceversa. Ella también estaba comprometida, con nadie más y nadie menos que Colin Creevey, con el cual llevaba sólo unos meses. La pelirroja tomó asiento al lado de Luna, al momento que hacía una nota mental de burlarse de Harry la próxima vez que lo viera. – Y bien...¿Cómo les ha ido, eh?  
  
No me quejo – respondió Luna, con un tono soñador. – Mi padre y yo fuimos al Lago Ness, acampamos a las orillas durante dos semanas, los mosquitos me estaban matando, pero la espera fue recompensada cuando vimos una cola salir del lago. Fue tan rápido que no pudimos tomar fotografías...pero según papá nuestros relatos serán suficientes para convencer a la gente de la existencia del monstruo, relatos que salieron publicados hoy en su revista. – terminó la chica rubia con aires de superioridad.  
  
Oh...pues, muy interesante, Luna – le dijo Ginny, sonriendo.  
  
Ay vamos...tiene que haber algún lugar... - murmuraba para sí Harry, que llevaba entre sus manos las de Cho, quien lo seguía detrás suyo.  
  
Harry...en serio, no me molesta en lo absoluto que estemos con Ginny y las demás chicas. – Harry la volteó a ver.  
  
A ti no, a mi sí...conoces a Ginny, tal vez no empiece en el momento, pero después dará lata y no podré hacer cosas que quiera hacer...además seré el único ahí...  
  
¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por lo que dice Ginny?  
  
Desde que casi me sigue al baño para decirme lo "tonto" que me veo cuando te veo a ti...bueno, es un decir... - agregó al darse cuenta que lo del baño no fue muy apropiado.  
  
Si lo sé...¿y que cosas quieres hacer, Harry? – le preguntó Cho inocentemente, al momento que un estudiante de primer año pasaba delante de ellos y se le quedaba viendo al ojiverde.  
  
Pues...cosas así... - el chico tiró tiernamente a Cho a un compartimiento, abriendo la puerta para que pudieran entrar y la besó apasionadamente. Sentía que se iba a morir si no probaba esos labios, los extrañó todo el verano y no iba a esperar más.  
  
Potter...espérate...no se te va a ir... - exclamó alguien, que estaba sentado en el compartimiento. Harry y Cho detuvieron el beso y voltearon para ver quien había dicho eso. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavender, y Parvati estaban observándolos entretenidos.  
  
Que oportuno Seamus... - le dijo sarcásticamente Harry, abrazando a Cho por la cintura. – ¿Podemos? – señaló un pequeño espacio de asiento.  
  
Claro, nosotros ya nos vamos...ahí nos vemos – dijo Neville, salió seguido de Lavender. Harry lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. Aunque Seamus, Dean y Neville no estuvieran en el equipo de Quidditch, se habían puesto muy guapos y se habían despedido del cuerpo de niños que tenían antes, estaban más altos y tenían cuerpos atléticos. Y nadie podía negar que Neville y Lavender hacían bonita pareja, no dejando atrás a Seamus con Parvati y Dean con Padma. Harry y Cho tomaron asiento, el primero no la dejaba de abrazar.  
  
Ya habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que el tren había salido de  
Londres, cuatro horas en las que los chicos habían comido cosas del  
carrito, platicado, jugando reto o verdad (un poco grandes para eso...pero  
estaban con sus parejas...). Harry no había visto a Ron ni a Hermione desde  
la mañana y le extrañaba mucho porque Padma Patil ya se había quedado ahí  
desde su primera inspección por el tren, desocupándose de su puesto como  
prefecta.  
Aún así, tenía Cho a su lado y debía aprovecharla, tal vez el resto del  
año se vieran muy poco.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione, que ya había recibido felicitaciones de todos su amigos de Gryffindor y amigos prefectos por haber sido Premio Anual, no lograba completar su felicidad, había algo que le faltaba. Ella y el otro Premio Anual, Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw, charlaban animadamente sobre sus funciones y lo pesado que sería ser Premio Anual cuando los N.E.W.Ts (no sé como se dicen en español, pero son los examenes que presentan los de séptimo curso) ya los estaban absorbiendo y ni siquiera habían empezado ya. Después de un breve tiempo, llegaron a una puerta que había sido remodelada el año pasado. Su nuevo diseño era mucho más elegante, mostraba una puerta blanca, con una manija de dorada y brillante con pequeñas gemas de colores alrededor. Había muros de mármol fino rodeando la puerta y unas flores muy llamativas que colgaban de éstos, pero que si intentabas tocarlas, te espinaban a pesar de carecer de espinas. Ahora que la entrada a la Sala de Prefectos era mucho más tentadora, tuvieron que ingeniárselas para que nadie rondara por ahí, aunque la puerta no se abría sin contraseña, era necesario. Pusieron un hechizo que confundía la vista y parecía que la puerta estaba pintada, cuando en realidad no lo estaba.  
  
Hermione dio la contraseña y aquella puerta se abrió al dar un leve chirrido, Anthony dio paso para que la chica pasara.  
  
Aquella sala era más pequeña que la Sala de Gryffindor, pero sin embargo también era circular y acogedora, y por supuesto, sin ruido alguno. Una chimenea de un extremo y sillones alrededor, con una mesita al centro y un juego de té. Mesas de trabajo del otro extremo, continuo a las mesas, un librero muy alto y ancho de roble firme. También había un pasillo que conducía al baño de prefectos y tres grandes escalones que daban a, si no hay otra palabra, dormitorios para prefectos, los cuales no eran usados con frecuencia. Hermione y Anthony ahora tenían un dormitorio cada quien, que era un poco más grande, por ser los Premios Anuales, y en total tenían tres habitaciones, las de la Sala Común de su casa, la de dormitorios de Prefectos y ahora una más de Premios Anuales, lo cual era muy cómodo. La chica tenía pensado llevar algunas cosas personales a su nueva habitación de Premio Anual por el día siguiente, cuando las clases terminaran.  
  
Anthony se disculpó y se despidió de ella, dirigiéndose al baño de Prefectos. Ella tomó asiento en un sillón, para poner su mente en claro antes de ir a la Sala Común, donde seguramente estaría Ron, a quien no había visto desde que habían dado instrucciones a los nuevos Prefectos, algunos de ellos ya se habían establecido en el lugar, y acomodaban su agenda en las mesas de trabajo. Incluso Hanna Abbot estaba ahí, escribiendo algo en un pergamino, Ernie Mcmillan se había marchado a su dormitorio y Pansy Parkinson a su Sala Común, que según ella nunca compartiría habitación con otras personas que no fueran Slytherin. Hermione observaba el fuego, perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de a quien tenía en frente. Se veía tan lindo, tenía un gesto preocupado y el fuego se reflejaba en sus preciosos ojos azules, sus codos en sus rodillas y su cara en sus manos...estaba pensando profundamente y al igual que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y si lo había hecho, lo estaba disimulando muy bien.  
  
Eh...¿Ron? – preguntó suavemente para hacerlo aterrizar a la tierra, con poco de miedo respecto a su reacción. Él se movió como si hubiera sido electrocutado y la miró.  
  
Ah, hola Hermione. Felicidades. – le dijo secamente.  
  
No quiero escuchar felicitaciones ahora, he tenido bastantes.  
  
¿Si? ¿Entonces que quieres escuchar?  
  
Quiero escuchar si te sientes bien.  
  
No mucho.  
  
¿Razón?  
  
Mira Hermione, no creo que te importe en lo más mínimo...bueno, ya me voy, es tarde y mañana será un gran día, supongo que tu vas a estrenar tu dormitorio ¿no? – Hermione no esperaba aquella respuesta, ella no quería estrenar esa noche su nuevo dormitorio, pero no le quedaba de otra, no iba a caminar hasta la Sala Común con Ron, porque tenía miedo de lo que pasara en el transcurso así que al instante se resignó a quedarse ahí.  
  
Si, estrenaré el dormitorio...yo también estoy cansada, le das las buenas noches a Harry de mi parte ¿si? Y, que pases tu también unas muy buenas noches...  
  
Hermione dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su nueva habitación,  
dejando a Ron pensando algunos instantes "Pasaría buenas noches si tu las  
pasaras conmigo" se dijo a si mismo mentalmente, triste de que su  
reencuentro no había sido lo que él esperaba.  
  
Ella, por su parte, ya estaba conociendo su habitación, que estaba muy  
linda. Tenía una cama matrimonial (no como en sus demás dormitorios, que  
eran individuales) con cortinas y velos delicados que caían, una banca al  
final de la cama y debajo de ella, su baúl, que ella había pensado estaba  
en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no.  
Dos buroes a cada costado de la cama (la cual tenía unas cobijas rosadas,  
pero un rosa muy ligero) y un tocador que hacía juego. Un pequeño librero  
y una ventana con cortinas de porcelana. En realidad era todo una  
maravilla su nueva habitación...pero no lo que estaba viviendo. Le dolía  
tanto amar a Ron y saber que no servían como pareja eran razón suficiente  
para llorar todas las noches, y aquella no era la excepción, pues sus  
ojos desprendían delgadas lágrimas al momento en que se quedaba dormida y  
soñaba, como fuera que algún día ella lo quisiera menos y lo viera de  
nuevo como amigo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hola!!  
  
Estoy de regreso, espero que no los decepcione.  
  
Ya saben, se recibe de todo, la idea es que me dejen un bonito review ^-^  
  
Los quiero, hasta el proximo cap.  
  
[ImmatureTeen] 


	3. ¿Tu mi pareja?

Hermione se levantó con los ojos hinchados, a pesar de haber llorado muy poco a comparación de otras noches. No quería hacerlo, pero el deber llamaba. Salió de su habitación de Premio Anual en pijama, su uniforme en una pequeña maleta y una toalla en la mano, a pesar de que en el baño de Prefectos había toallas, ella prefería usar la suya.  
  
Hechó un vistazo a la puerta del otro Premio Anual, que parecía que aún no se había levantado pues no se escuchaba un solo ruido. Pasó por los dormitorios de Prefectos que aseguró más no confirmó que estaban desiertos y bajó los tres escalones que daban a la circular sala, en la que también había nadie. Se dirigió por el corto pasillo y llegó al fin al Baño De Prefectos. La habitación era muy amplia, suavemente iluminada por cientos de velas que flotaban por las cabezas de las personas. Una piscina en forma rectangular, con cientos de grifos alrededor que tenían una gema de distinto color. La piscina contaba con dos trampolines, uno de cada lado. Al rincón, cuatro regaderas, dos para mujeres, dos para hombres y en seguida de éstas blancas toallas. También había un jacuzzi (muy muggle, jeje) en el que en vez de relajarte con agua caliente, te relajabas con cantos de hadas y el agua era según como la quisieras.  
  
Era un lugar muy hermoso, todo era color blanco, de mármol y cortinas de linaje en las ventanas. Hermione tenía todo aquello para ella sola, por el momento y debía aprovechar. Con timidez se desprendió de su pijama y la dejo fuera la regadera. Abrió el grifo y de repente salieron gotas muy intensas y grandes que se escurrieron del cabello de la chica hasta terminar en la punta de sus pies. A ella le intimidaba usar aquel baño porque no sabía cuando pudiera entrar alguien y encontrarla desnuda, nadie antes lo había hecho, más que un prefecto de Hufflepuff que estaba en sexto grado, pero el chico había salido de inmediato al momento en que suplicaba mil disculpas, y claro hasta la fecha no le dirigía palabra a Hermione.  
  
La Gryffindor talló con suavidad su piel, quitándose toda la suciedad del cuerpo. Cuando terminó, lavó su cabello con una poción especial que le ayudaba a que su cabello ya no esponjara tanto y que fuera más manejable, ya se lo había recomendado a Harry, pero el chico solo ignoró el comentario.  
  
Salió de la regadera y se secó, poniéndose con rápidez la ropa interior y después la camisa, la corbata, la falda, las calcetas, los zapatos y al final el suéter. Desenrolló una toalla que sujetaba su cabello y lo dejo libre, haciéndole que este cayera muy debajo de sus hombros, pero aún lejos de la cintura. Cuando lo tenía seco, como era rizado y se esponjaba llegaba debajo de los hombros, pero ahora estaba mojado. Dobló su pijama y salió del baño, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su dormitorio para ir por su túnica y su mochila.  
  
Buenos días, Hermione – le saludó un chico de cara redonda, más o menos de su estatura. Cabello café grisáceo, rostro agradable y ojos color azul profundo. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa, también dándole los buenos días sin decir palabra. – ¿Dormiste Bien?  
  
Si Neville...gracias... - le contestó amigablemente, mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada.  
  
Que bueno...espero que los profesores no nos empiecen a marear con los NEWTs, apenas vamos empezando el año... - dijo nervioso.  
  
No lo creo, es demasiado pronto, deberían relajarse un poco. – unas personas se sentaban alrededor de ellos, haciendo mucho bullicio mientras se acomodaban. Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavender habían llegado muy contentos, las chicas llorando de risa sobre algo que decía Seamus, y detrás de ellos, Harry y Ron.  
  
...y eso no fue todo, mi madre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que mi padre le dijo que el gato ya se había escapado... – Parvati soltó una estruendosa carcajada que hizo que algunas personas voltearan, mientras que Lavender se abrazaba el estómago y estaba roja de la cara, un cabello salió de su perfecto peinado y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda con velocidad. Para este momento, se podría decir que todo el Gran Comedor las estaban observando. La chica se percató de ello y quiso disminuir su risa, pero sintió que si lo hacía explotaría y tuvo que seguir. Seamus tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a Parvati tan feliz, ella intentó sentarse, pero su dolor en el estómago de tanto reir se lo impedía. Al fin lo logró y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Seamus, que ya estaba sentado. Lavender aún carcajeaba, se arrodilló en el suelo y fue levantada por Neville, que la veía con extrema confusión.  
  
¿Cuál es el chiste? – preguntó una vez que Lavender ya se había sentado a un costado suyo. Hermione seguía comiendo, observando la escena e ignorando a Harry y Ron. Pero la pregunto de Neville fue un gran error, las chicas se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en risas. Dean ahora se dirigía a la mesa de Ravenclaw, para desayunar con Padma.  
  
Lo que pasa es....que... - Seamus explicaba con dificultad, porque a él también ya lo estaban contagiando. – Sólo les decía cuando...  
  
¡Para! – le suplicó Parvati, juntando sus manos y con una mirada suplicante.  
  
Solo nos contaba una anécdota muy graciosa, cariño – le contestó Lavender, plantándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios a Neville. - ¿Cómo amaneciste?  
  
Bien... - le contestó vagamente, estaba ido por el beso.  
  
Que bueno, y ustedes que cuentan. Hermione, pensé que habías dicho que ibas a dormir la primera noche con nosotras...nos quedamos esperándote!! – Hermione casi se atragantaba con la leche que estaba tomando, ¡se le había olvidado por completo! Ella, Parvati y Lavender habían quedado en hacer una pequeña fiesta en su dormitorio por ser la ultima vez de "su primera noche" en Hogwarts. Como se le pudo haber olvidado...como pudo ser...  
  
Lo siento chicas, en serio, no sé, se me borró de la mente por completo... - intentó excusarse delante de todos, pero después les diría la verdad. – Estaba muy cansada...  
  
Continuaron charlando hasta que el timbre había tocado, todos en grupo caminaron hasta el aula de Transformaciones, que era su primer clase. Justo como Neville tanto había temido, apenas se sentaron en sus bancas y la profesora McGonagall ya les estaba hablando acerca de los NEWTs, pero para su sorpresa, no era lo que habían imaginado.  
  
....los profesores nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que no queremos estresarlos demasiado y hemos decidido cambiar un poco las reglas, este año, en vez de que trabajen individualmente, trabajaran en equipo. – hubo un leve murmullo de parte de los Gryffindor, McGonagall prosiguió. – Los ocho trabajaran juntos, pero en diferentes subtemas en cada materia, así que formarán cuatro parejas, pueden organizarse como quieran, siempre y cuando estén seguros de no cambiar su pareja en todo el transcurso del año, así estarán organizados en cada uno de las materias. Deberán elegir un representante, quien se encargará de recibir los trabajos y revisarlos, si encuentran algún error el mismo se encargará de corregirlos y entregármelos a mí, con una nota de cuales trabajos fueron bien elaborados y cuales no. Ahora, les daré diez minutos para que se organicen. Comiencen. – McGonagall se sentó en su escritorio para redactar algo muy con rapidez, mientras que todos los Gryffindor se ponían de pie.  
  
Bien...¿Parvati, quieres ser conmigo? – preguntó Seamus, mirándola de una manera suplicante y tierna.  
  
¡Si! – le contestó ella sin pensarlo, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Esperen, ¿no creen que primero debamos elegir al representante? – dijo Neville, algo confundido.  
  
Hum, opino lo mismo – añadió Hermione.  
  
OK, pero...¿quién será? – cuestionó Harry. – Hermione tendrá mucha responsabilidad por ser Premio Anual, digo si estaban pensando en ella.  
  
Gracias por lo dicho Harry, es verdad – suspiró aliviada la chica.  
  
Mmmm, la verdad a mi no me gusta mucho la idea de ser representante, suena aburrido... - dijo Lavender.  
  
Todo es aburrido para ti si no tiene que ver con maquillaje – Seamus comentó rodando los ojos, Lavender se indignó un poco al respecto.  
  
Seamus, yo que tu cerraría mi bocota, además, Parvati es igual que Lav así que... - Neville miró a Seamus amenazadoramente, con su puño izquierdo golpeando el derecho.  
  
Neville, basta. No podemos salirnos del tema, ya, en serio, quien se puede hacer cargo de tanta responsabilidad – exclamó Hermione.  
  
Yo puedo – pronunció Ron vagamente, todos voltearon a verlo, pues ni ruido hacía.  
  
¿Qué tu que? – Dean lo miró divertido. – Ron, primero verte perder en ajedrez que ser representante del grupo...  
  
¿Y quien dijo que no puedo serlo? – dijo Ron con voz alta – Que mis calificaciones no sean muy altas no quiere decir que no pueda hacer esto solo...  
  
Pero...Ron, si muy apenas puedes hacer tus tareas, ¿Cómo pretendes revisar cuidadosamente otras y corregirlas? – preguntó Hermione, él profundizó su mirada en ella, ésta no resistió y se volteó.  
  
Puedo hacerlo solo, Hermione – dijo con semblante serio, sus brazos cruzados y con aquel brillo único en sus ojos. – Pero esta bien, igual da si no quieren que sea yo el representante. – Harry, al igual que todos, observaban la escena llena de tensión, se acercó a Ron y le dio palmaditas en el hombro.  
  
Claro que queremos que seas tu el representante ¿no es así? – preguntó con una sonrisa, planeando que los humos se bajaran y que todos aceptaran.  
  
Si.  
  
Por supuesto.  
  
¿Ya lo ves? – Hermione dijo nada al ver que todos accedían, perdió su mirada en el techo. – Y ahora, señor representante ¿cuáles serán las parejas? – Ron se puso colorado, pues todos lo miraban como alguien importante, y todos habían aceptado a que él fuera el representante. No iba a quedar en ridículo, les iba a demostrar que él podía solo, sobre todo a ella.  
  
Bueno...pues...Seamus y Parvati pueden quedar juntos, lo mismo para Neville y Lavender... - los cuatro chicos se acomodaron rápidamente para quedar sentados uno en seguida del otro. – Dean puede ser con Hermione y yo con Harry. – todos, excepto Hermione que había encontrado muy interesante el techo y no dejaba de admirarlo desde hacía unos cinco minutos atrás, observaron de una manera extraña al pelirrojo. Ni a ellos los podía engañar, no quería ser pareja de Harry, sino de Hermione y tanto él como todos los Gryffindor lo sabían. Su amigo recorrió la silla para quedar al lado de Dean, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos.  
  
Lo siento Ron, Dean y yo habíamos quedado en que...  
  
Harry, pensé que era yo el que elegía.  
  
Bien, - dijo McGonagall, poniéndose de pie. – Los 10 mins han terminado. Nombre del representante.  
  
Ron Weasley – Harry le arrebató la palabra a su amigo, McGonagall escribía en otro pergamino el nombre. – Y los equipos son, Seamus-Parvati, Neville- Lavender, Ron-Hermione «pero...», y Dean y yo – Harry ignoró las protestas de Ron y Hermione, al tiempo que la Profesora McGonagall anotaba con mucha rapidez. El ojiverde tomo asiento enseguida de Dean y pusieron a hablar en voz baja. Ron se encogió de hombros y se sentó en frente de Hermione.  
  
La siguiente hora no articularon palabra ellos dos, pero aún así tomaban nota de lo que McGonagall explicaba, después tocó Encantamientos, lo cual tampoco no fue tan difícil porque la clase solo trató de una pequeña introducción a los NEWTs. Terminó su segundo periodo y tocaba almuerzo, el cual prefirieron perderlo e ir a la biblioteca para ponerse de acuerdo sobre como funcionaría el equipo.  
  
Así que...tenemos que trabajar juntos todo el año... - susurró Ron enseguida de Hermione, al fin teniendo palabra con ella.  
  
Si...y no lo creo justo, porque eres tu quien elegiría las parejas no Harry... - dijo Hermione, viendo para otro lado que no fuera la cara de Ron.  
  
¿Pues no te gusta? ¡Bien! Hazle como quieras, yo puedo hacer mi trabajo solo Hermione!!! No pienses que siempre va a haber alguien que te ruegue...!! – Ron se paró de su silla y empezó a gritar como histérico, haciendo ademanes.  
  
¡Pues no! ¡No me gusta en lo absoluto tener que estar contigo! – ahora fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse de pie, y lo apuntó con el dedo al terminar la oración. - ¡Eres tan insoportable! Trato de encontrar alguna forma para que nos llevemos bien y ...y no...no la hay, estoy cansada de que siempre te enojas y...  
  
¿Ah si? Pues fíjate que yo también estoy cansado de rogarte y que siempre te hagas la indiferente...  
  
¡Yo no me hago la indiferente!  
  
Srita. Granger y Sr. Weasley ¡FUERA! – les gritó Madame Pince. Lo último que Ron distinguió fueron los ojos húmedos de Hermione y su cabello que desaparecía velozmente por la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
¡ARGH! – pateó la mesa con violencia, tomó su mochila y también salió de la biblioteca hecho furia, con todas las miradas sobre él. Harry y los demás que habían tratado aparentar que no ocurría nada se lamentaron al instante de haber puesto a Ron y Hermione como pareja. Harry tomó sus cosas y se disculpó con Dean y fue tras de Ron.  
  
Perdón yo... - Hermione levantó la mirada para disculparse con quien había tropezado. Se encontró con esos inexpresivos ojos grises, tan oscuros como su ser y capaces de esconder todo sentimiento. De todos los estudiantes con los que pudo haberse cruzado en aquel instante, ¿tuvo que ser el? Alguien tan despreciable y frío, tan poco hombre e inmaduro...  
  
No, no, no...de ninguna manera, quien tuvo la culpa fui yo...¿me permites ayudarte? – sonrió, pero aun así era un gesto sombrío y sobre todo viniendo de él. No se le veía muy feliz desde el año pasado y claro, tenía razones para ello. Razones por las cuales Hermione pensaba que la odiaba más que antes. La escena en la biblioteca con Ron le había paralizado el cerebro que se le dificultaba pensar, así que se limitó a aceptar la oferta de Malfoy.  
  
Aquí tienes, – le dijo posando los libros que se le habían caído a Hermione en sus débiles brazos, sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Por qué lloras? – cuestionó esta vez, al fin desapareciendo esa sonrisa del rostro y frunciendo el ceño. La castaña giró su cabeza exageradamente para que mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su cara, evitando que el rubio le viera los ojos.  
  
No...por nada...ya me voy... - le contestó con voz entrecortada y agachando la cabeza para que más cabello cayera sobre su cara. Apretó los libros contra su pecho y ya iba a alejarse de ahí cuando Malfoy le tocó el hombro.  
  
¿Estás segura?  
  
¡Malfoy!  
  
Hermione se volvió hacia donde había provenido el grito. Harry venía  
trotando hacia ellos con gesto amenazante.  
  
¡Suéltala!  
  
Draco retiró su mano del hombro de Hermione inmediatamente. Harry empujó a Draco para abrirse paso y ponerse en seguida de ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.  
  
No le vuelvas a poner una mano encima. – Harry tomó control de la cara de Hermione para que lo volteara a ver, divisó lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, aun cuando el llanto ya se estaba acabando. - ¡¿Que le hiciste desgraciado?!  
  
Eso te lo pregunto a ti...¿Qué no la ves? Según muy tu amiga y la dejas llorar por los pasillos...Además tranquilo Potter...yo solo quería ayudar, pero con ustedes de plano no se puede... - Harry volvió su mirada a la de Hermione para rectificar que lo que decía el Slytherin fuera cierto, a lo que ella asintió.  
  
Así es Harry, yo venía corriendo y se me cayeron los libros y...Malfoy me ayudó a levantarlos. – decía mientras señalaba los libros que llevaba en brazos. Harry dudo, pero Hermione no le podía estar mintiendo así que no dijo más.  
  
Bueno...bueno...entonces, esta bien. ¡Pero la próxima vez que te pille lastimando a alguien...!  
  
No habrá próximas Potter, ya no habrá... - se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero antes, le dedicó a Hermione una electrizante mirada, una que hizo que ella sintiera un calor recorrer por su espalda y que se reconfortara. Harry caminó con Hermione a rumbo desconocido, aún con su brazo en los hombros de ella.  
  
...aún no entiendo porque llorabas, no me digas que es por ese tonto pelirrojo que no sabe controlar su temperamento por que si es así yo... - Harry era tan gentil con ella, en general, era un excelente amigo. Como estaba triste, estaba tratando de hacerla sonreír, y lo había logrado.  
  
Harry, si, bien sabes es por el...¿sabes que? ¡Te odio! – lo empujo, haciendo que al fin se despegara de ella. Había sido algo leve, pero Harry, en su papel de "payaso", exagero. Se estrelló contra la pared, se tiró al suelo y actuo un desmayo. A los pocos segundos se incorporó para encontrarse con Hermione, que estaba sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Auch – se sobó la nuca con su mano y se acomodó las gafas. Después continuaron caminando. – Das fuerte Hermione ¿eh? Oye y que decías...que me odias o que...  
  
Si Harry...¿de veras crees que por el hecho de que Ron y yo seamos pareja de trabajo podamos regresar? – Harry levantó una ceja y esbozó una leve sonrisa pícara.  
  
Hey hey...¡yo no dije nada! Yo no espero eso... quiero que hagan las paces y volvamos a ser los de antes, siento que me abandonan ¿sabes? No puedo estar con los dos a la vez, si estoy con Ron no te acercas, si estoy contigo Ron no se acerca...quiero por lo menos, escuchame bien, por lo menos sean los mejores amigos que antes eran. Yo no espero que regresen a una relación destructiva, en la que ninguno de los dos disfrutaba del otro, porque solo peleaban y discutían y....bueno, no hay porque recordar cosas desagradables. – Harry descansó, tomó aire y continuó. – Pero una cosa si te digo Mione, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, si una vez no funcionó no significa que de nuevo ocurra...además, Ron te ama y puedo asegurar que tu también a el... - Hermione se detuvo en seco, con una sonrisa amarga en la cara y a los pocos segundos estaba riéndose a carcajadas.  
  
Er...algo me dice que no me estás tomando serio Hermione...  
  
Harry...para....por fa...vor... - la chica ya había dejado caer sus libros sin importarle y abrazaba fuertemente su estómago. - ¿Dices que Ron me....QUE? – continuó riendo, pero Harry cayó en la cuenta de que era risa falsa. – Harry...no juegues....  
  
Hermione detente, ¡es verdad! El te ama más de lo que puedes imaginar... - Hermione cesó poco a poco su risa y fue tomando un gesto serio.  
  
Tiene una rara manera de demostrarlo ¿no? – tomó sus libros del suelo y siguió caminando, su amigo la siguió.  
  
La verdad si, se lo he dicho...y se esfuerza, y eso yo mismo te lo aseguro, se esfuerza demasiado para hacerte saber que te ama...  
  
Harry, no quiero hablar del tema, duele Harry. Duele mucho... - ella fue acelerando el paso, y más bien por instinto que por casualidad, se dirigió a la sala común. Su vista se nubló y su corazón se encogió, ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? Su vida la daría por el...daria todo por Ron...pero era algo horrible, un dolor recalcitrante el saber que el no haria lo mismo por ella, pero Harry se lo aseguraba...¡Bah! Que importa lo que el dijera, a fin de cuentas Harry no sabia nada, no conocía ni poco de su sufrimiento.  
  
HeEeY!! HoOoOoLa a todos!! (todos!?!?!)  
  
MmMmMmMmmm...pues ¿Qué les digo? Me deprimí un tanto, porque solo me han llegado TRES review...T.T T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T...y cuando mas los necesito!!!  
  
Por eso que me tarde mas de un mes en actualizar...pensando dia con dia "ahora si me van a llegar RR...ahora si..." pero no habia llegado nada T.T  
  
Bueno, ya esta aki el cap 3, y en verdad necesito rr, porque si no, no lo continuo, no veo el caso de continuar algo que nadie lee...  
  
Y aki las respuestas a mis unicos reviewers:  
  
Perla Mery: Muxisimas gracias por todo!!! Y me encanta tu historia, es barbara!! Me he atrasado con los reviews, pero sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y que me encanta!! Sigue asi xica.  
  
Lucumbus:  
  
Hey de veras muxas gracias por lo que me dices, y espero que para este momento ya te hayas leido el fic y que me dejes tu opinión va?? Gracias de nuevo!!!  
  
Bueno...  
  
Me despido y dejenme review ¿si?  
  
[ImmatureTeen] 


End file.
